Dasar Bocah!
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Levi sudah mengelilingi taman bermain beberapa kali tetapi ia tidak menemukan anak tetangannya yang seenak jidat dititipkan padanya. Sudah pakaian basah, hujan tambah deras, Levi belum berhasil menemukan bocah terkutuk itu. Lalu tiba-tiba ia melihat bocah itu terduduk di bawah pohon besar. Sebenarnya kemana bocah itu pergi? LevixEren. AU. DLDR!


**Dasar Bocah!**

**Shingeki no Kyojin/**進撃の巨人** ©Hajime Isayama**

**Levi x Eren**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, dan masih banyak lagi.  
**

**_Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini. Cerita ini dibuat untuk memuaskan hasrat saya yang terobsesi dengan pasangan satu ini._ **

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hujan menyemarakan langit siang itu. Levi tampak cemas ketika ia tidak dapat menemukan Eren di seluruh sudut taman bermain. Ia sudah memutari taman bermain beberapa kali tetapi ia tidak menemukan Eren di mana-mana. Keberadaan Eren hilang begitu saja tanpa petunjuk sama sekali. Bahkan Eren meninggalkan hadiah yang Levi dapatkan ketika berada di kios tembak-menembak. Pikiran Levi begitu kacau. Di dalam pikirannya, Levi berpikir macam-macam tentang keberadaan Eren sekarang. Eren benar-benar membuat Levi pusing tujuh keliling. Belum lagi, hujan semakin deras. Levi tidak berhenti mencari keberadaan Eren. Levi menyadari bahwa dirinya telah lalai menjaga anak kecil yang dititipkan oleh tetangganya. Sudah tahu, Levi menolak untuk menjaga Eren tetapi ibu Eren tetap saja menyuruh untuk menjaganya. Sepertinya dalam pengelihatan ibu Eren, Levi adalah sosok yang sangat diandalkan. Dan memang sangat diandalkan, di saat hujan deras seperti ini, Levi tidak memperdulikan pakaian yang sudah basah kuyup dan terus mencari keberadaan bocah mungil itu. Andai saja, Levi tidak mengajak Eren bermain di taman bermain maka ia tidak kehilangan Eren seperti ini. Tetapi jika ia mengurung bersama dirinya di rumah maka Levi akan menjadi frustasi karena bocah mungil tidak pernah diam di dalam rumah. Semuanya jadi serba salah sekarang.

"Sial!" umpat Levi dengan pakaian yang sudah basah. "Awas saja kalau ketemu bocah sialan itu! Aku akan mengikat di tiang bendera." Terdengar umpatan lagi Levi yang sedang kesal. Ia memikirkan hukuman yang akan diberikan pada Eren jika bocah itu sudah ketemu.

Levi kembali mengelilingi seluruh tempat yang berada di taman bermain hingga pandangan matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang menangis di bawah pohon besar yang berada jauh dari pintu masuk taman bermain. Dengan langkah seribu, Levi menghampiri bocah mungil itu yang tampak ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" suara Levi terdengar marah ketika ia sudah berada di tempat yang sama dengan Eren. Ada rasa marah dan bercampur lega ketika ia menemukan Eren yang sedang terduduk sambil menangis.

Dengan suara yang tertahan oleh tangisan."Onii-san." Eren bahagia karena Levi dapat menemukan dirinya.

Tangan Eren terkepal, mencoba untuk tidak melakukan sesuatu pada Levi. "Kau itu kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba menghilang ketika aku sedang membelikanmu _ice cream_? Memangnya kau bisa pergi saja tanpa pamit padaku?" Banyak pertanyaan yang Levi dilontarkan pada Eren tetapi Eren tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Eren menciut. Tidak ada yang pernah berteriak kepadanya seperti itu. Bahkan saat Eren melakukan kesalahan, kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu. Tetapi berbeda dengan pria yang berdiri di hadapannya, Levi sangat marah, Eren menduga bahwa Levi akan memukulnya. Eren tidak berani menatap wajah Levi yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Eren mengakui bahwa ia berbuat salah karena meninggalkan Levi dan mengejar balon yang sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya. Tetapi tetap saja, bocah kecil itu ketakutan ketika melihat Levi marah kepadanya. Eren hanya anak kecil yang mencoba untuk mencari kesenangan sendiri.

"Onni-san. Jangan malah sama Elen." Ucap Eren dengan bunyi cadelnya Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya, ia takut melihat wajah Levi yang sekarang.

Levi menghela napas. Jika melihat Eren yang ketakutan seperti itu maka Levi tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah. Memang sikap Eren keterlaluan dan membuatnya harus mengelilingi taman bermain beberapa kali dengan baju yang basah kuyup karena hujan. Ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Eren tetapi tetap saja, Eren sudah membuatnya panik setengah mati dan sempat membuat Levi berpikiran bahwa ia akan di penjara karena telah menghilangkan anak orang lain. Ini lah sebabnya ia tidak pernah akur dengan anak kecil.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Levi dengan suara yang tidak setinggi tadi. Tetap tersirat nada marah di sana. Levi membutuhkan penjelasan dari bocah mungil itu.

"E-elen mengejar balon dan Elen kehilangan jejak balonnya. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba Elen sudah di sini." Dengan terisaka, Eren menjawab pertanyaan Levi.

Sikap Levi melunak. Ia memang kesal dan marah pada bocah yang menangis di hadapannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa bertidak seperti ini pada anak kecil.

"Jadi, kau ingin berjanji pada oniisan?" tanya Levi yang melihat Eren tertunduk sambil menangis.

Eren mengangguk tanpa melihat wajah Levi.

"Kalau begitu kau angkat kepalamu dan meminta maaf padaku karena kau hampir membuatku mati muda." Levi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Dan berjanji kau tidak akan mengulangi perbuatanmu seperti tadi atau kau akan kuberikan hukuman."

Beberapa saat, Eren terdiam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Hingga Levi berdehem dan membuat Eren mengangkat kepala dan menatap kedua mata Levi. Kedua mata Eren tampak memerah karena sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menangis. Melihat itu, Levi jadi menaruh belas kasihan pada bocah mungil. Levi jongkok dan menjajarkan dirinya dengan Eren yang sedang mengusap air matanya.

"Elen mengaku salah dan beljanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Elen janji." Eren berjanji pada Levi. Ia memberikan jari kelingkinya agar Levi mempercayai dirinya.

Levi menepuk pelan kepala Eren. "Sekarang kau berhenti menangis. Aku tidak menyukai kau menangis. Jadi berhenti menangis." Ada rasa perhatian dari ucapan Levi barusan.

Buru-buru Eren mengusap air matanya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Levi memarahinya kembali. Mendengar Levi berteriak seperti tadi membuat dirinya ketakutan. Eren tidak menginginkan Levi membencinya. Bocah mungil itu akan menututi apa yang diucapkan oleh Levi yang berbaik hatinya mengajak ke taman bermain.

"Bagus," Levi tersenyum tipis ketika Eren mengusap air matanya. "Sekarang kita pulang." Levi mengangkat tubuh Eren dan mengendongnya.

Bocah mungil iu menatap Levi dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, Onii-san." Kini wajah mungil Eren tidak menunjukkan ketakutan seperti tadi. Eren tersenyum pada Levi.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Levi pada Eren yang tidak berhenti tersenyum padanya. Bocah aneh, pikir Levi.

"Karena Onii-san mengajak Elen ke taman belmain." Eren mengeratkan lengannya pada leher Levi, membuat jarak wajah mereka berdua saling berdekatan. "Dan memaafkan kesalahan, Elen." Tiba-tiba saja, Levi menjadi gugup karenanya.

"Ya. Aku juga mintaa maaf karena tadi aku membentakmu. Aku hanya khawatir. Jika kau tidak menghilang begitu saja, aku juga tidak akan memarahimu." Ucap Levi dengan nada yang pelan nan lembut. Levi menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil Eren.

"Telima kasih, Onii-san sudah mengkhawatilkan Elen. Aku sayang, Onii-san." Eren mencium pipi Levi. "Sayang sekali."

Ditatapnya wajah mungil itu dan Levi tersenyum. "Dasar bocah."

Eren hanya tertawa ketika Levi memanggilnya bocah. Senyuman itu membuat jantung Levi berdebar terlalu kencang. Levi memperhatikan bibir mungil Eren yang merah. Levi berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran agar tidak menyerang bocah mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya. Sepertinya mulai saat ini, Levi mulai menyukai anak kecil tetapi seorang anak kecil yang bernama Eren Yeager.

Bocah sialan ini benar-benar membuatku bertekuk lutut. Sial!. Dalam pikirannya Levi benar-benar telah terpesona dengan kepolosan Eren yang berada dalam dekapannya saat ini.

**The End**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini :D**

**[Jakarta, 03/01/2014, 1:20]**


End file.
